Mi bella y poderosa Trixie!
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: Tener un amor no correspondido sin darse cuenta de que puede haber alguien con sentimientos hacia uno
1. Chapter 1

**Novedades Escolares**

(Esto ocurre en el mundo de Equestria Girls, por lo tanto son otros personajes espero se entienda y si no pues ni modo)

CANTERLOT HIGH

LUNES -3:10pm aprox

Estaba en mi oficina detrás del laboratorio de física afinando mi brazo mecánico mientras pensaba en que poner de proyecto para evaluar a los alumnos cuando la directora abrió la puerta:

C-¿Puedo pasar?-

M -Que pregunta, adelante Celly-dije guardando las herramientas

C-¿Hay algo mal con tu prótesis?-

M-No te preocupes lo arreglare pronto pero dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

C-Necesito que impartas Robótica a todos los grados-

M-¡¿Qué?!¿Porque?-

C-Tu sabes tan bien como yo que la tecnología avanza a un grado altísimo y debemos instruir a los alumnos desde más jóvenes-

M-Eso es cierto, muy bien necesito ajustar mis horarios, lo hare llegando a casa-

C-Muy bien te dejo entonces tienes clase si no me equivoco-

M-Así es-

C-Nos vemos-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Sonó la campana y la clase comenzó, antes tenía a mi cargo solo a las generaciones de una edad mayor como la de Twilight Sparkle pero ahora iba a tener que dar catedra a todos los mocosos de la escuela

M-Bien muchachos empecemos de una vez que es la última clase que tengo y la verdad quiero irme temprano, estoy exhausto-dije bostezando

Los chicos se emocionaron al oír esto soltando varios gritos

Fluttershy-¿Se encuentra bien profesor?

M-Si no es nada, solo es un poco de fatiga pero como sea en que nos quedamos ayer….ah sí, saquen sus prototipos chicos, continuaremos afinando los circuitos cerebrales para que su dron pueda realizar un orden sin fallar

Termino la clase, más rápido de lo que pensé, me dirigía hacia el estacionamiento cuando me encontré con Trixie

T-Hola Profesor-

M-Hola Trixie ¿Qué se te ofrece?

T-Accidentalmente olvide apagar mi dron y estaba por ir a buscarlo-

M-Si lo vi, el pobre estaba dando vueltas en el piso, eventualmente se le acabo la batería, pobre estaba muy loco deberás mejorarle su procesador

T-Am claro si gracias profesor-dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo corriendo

M-Ok denme paciencia-dije saliendo al estacionamiento encendiendo mi GMC topkick 4x4 blanca la cual estaba estacionada en medio de un Mustang del 65 y un Viper, entonces mis hermanos Jackal Sleipnir y Drawing Gunner se me adelantaron saliendo en su Viper y en su Mustang respectivo a cada uno, los salude a los 2 y ellos como siempre se burlaron de mi gran camioneta

Jackal-Pinche estorbo wey-

Drawing-Si no mames no vas a dejar pasar así que a chingar a su madre-dijeron arrancando a toda velocidad saliendo de estacionamiento

M-Idiotas-dije conduciendo tranquilamente hacia mi casa la cual se encontraba algo lejos de la escuela pero seguía en la ciudad, me estacione y me dirijo directo a mi cama, caí rendido pues no había dormido en días por mi brazo (luego explicare como lo perdí).Al día siguiente me levante más temprano de lo usual y desayune obviamente, me vestí etc… en fin me prepare para ir a trabajar pues me tocaban más clases que antes con la bronca de las políticas de la escuela sobre enseñar a todos los grados Robótica pero en fin, me vino a la mente una idea así arranque mi camioneta y llegue a la escuela antes que nadie y me estacione en los lugares de mis hermanos bloqueando el paso y espere hasta que los dos llegaron quedándose encabronados al ver mi camioneta en sus lugares

M-Ahí tienen par de cabrones, y cuidado y la traten de mover porque les ira peor-dije riendo

D-A mira que culero-

J-A mí me vale verga, voy a quitar su puto estorbo-dijo bajándose de su Viper para mover la camioneta, lo cual fue en vano pues al momento de tocarla le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica

D-Ouch, pero bueno

Sonó la campana y mi primera clase era con un de los grupos más jóvenes así que pase a presentarme como se debía

M-Buenos días alumnos, algunos ya me conocen pero para generalizar, soy el Profesor Markus Deathook y les vengo a dar la clase de Ingeniería en Robótica etc...Bien pasare lista: así procedí a pasar lista hasta que llegue a una alumna en particular:

M-¿Scootaloo?¿No se encuentra?-pregunte sin respuesta

Apple Bloom-Seguramente se le hizo tarde-

Sweetie Bell-Si no se preocupe profesor no tardará en llegar-

Dicho y hecho no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando alguien irrumpió en la clase, se trataba de una joven de pelo morado una sudadera negra y unos jeans verdes, sus ojos eran morados en diferentes tonos

Scootaloo-Lo siento Profesor se me hiz….-la chica no termino su oración se me quedaba mirando de un modo sorprendido, lo peor era que yo le sostenía el mismo tipo de mirada

Button Mash-¿Eh profesor?

M-Que oh si toma asiento Scootaloo y comencemos pero antes que nada ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?-entonces Sweetie Bell alzo la mano-¿Si Sweetie Bell?-

SB-¿Cómo perdió el brazo?-pregunto inocentemente

M-Es una historia complicada solo diré que lo perdí en una pelea-

Sc-¿Y como quedo el otro sujeto?

M-Pues conserva sus brazos pero se fue con otro tipo de heridas severas pero como sea ya nos hemos desviado del tema ¿Alguna otra duda?-pregunte y todos alzaron la mano-Que no tenga que ver con mi brazo ni con como lo perdí-así todos bajaron la mano

M-Ok entonces empecemos, la Robótica es el brazo de la Física encargada de estudiar los mecanismos automatizados y sus componentes-

Snips-¿Ósea como Robots?

M-así es pero quien sabe de qué se compone un ro….ouch-no pude terminar mi brazo empezaba a molestarme-Bien chicos tienen pinta de inteligentes excepto ustedes dos-dije refiriéndome a Snips y Snails quienes se encontraban picándose la nariz-En las mesas laterales encontraran materiales esenciales para construir un robot, ese es su trabajo de hoy formen equipos de 3 y traten de construir un robot-

A-Pero profesor nunca hemos hecho algo así-

M-No importa aprenderán sobre la marcha además no tardare mucho, si me disculpan tengo que arreglar algo urgentemente-dije y corriendo entre a mi despacho buscando mis herramientas, esta vez tenía que retirarme el brazo para arreglarlo, así fue cuando se me ocurrió algo; Regrese con la clase y me retire el brazo asustando a algunos y dejando sorprendidos a otros entre ellos Scootaloo (no sabía porque pero el verla me confundía).

M-Bien chicos querían al brazo ¿no? Pues aquí está el brazo-dije colocando mi brazo en la mesa central

Sc-¿No le hace daño estar sin él?-pregunto preocupada

M-Descuida es una rutina de mantenimiento, ahora para ayudarlos a entender un mecanismo complejo vamos a inspeccionar mi brazo; Es mi 2 modelo, es muy rustico o arcaico pues nunca había hecho una prótesis, o al menos no una para mí, como sea en su interior podemos encontrar diversos engranes y cables que conectan con el procesador central donde se transmiten las ordenes que llegan desde el cerebro, para que mi brazo se mueva lo conecto a este pequeño generador de mi hombro ahora se preguntaran ¿Cómo demonios nos ayuda eso? Pues es simple, si yo pude construir este armatoste para ustedes será pan comido construir un robot y es más ¡son 3! Es aún más fácil

Todos los alumnos se esforzaron en construir sus droides, muchos fracasaron pero hubo uno que brillo sobre los demás, como adivinaran era el del equipo de Scootaloo

M-¿Y que tenemos aquí?

AB-Es un carrito impulsado por baterías

El modelo era burdo pero aun así demostraba potencial justo como ellas

M-Muy bien chicas lo han hecho bien, todos ustedes lo hicieron bien, excepto ustedes dos-dije volviendo a mirar a Snips y a Snails

Snails-¿Por qué? Si es un robot-dijo mostrando una delgada barra de acero

Snips-Es cierto es nuestra barra tira mocos-dijo rascándose la nariz con la barra el muy cerdo

M-No captaron la idea pero bueno eso fue todo por hoy chicos pueden retirarse, su única tarea es traer ideas de cómo mejorar su droide-

Todos se retiraron excepto Scootaloo, me le acerque con algo de nervios no sé porque pero el corazón me latía más rápido al ver sus ojos y se podía decir lo mismo de ella

M-Scootaloo? Porque no sales al receso, tus amigas ya se han ido-

Sc-Lo se Profe es solo que debo confesar que no ayude mucho a Apple Bloom y a Sweetie Bell con el robot venía a ver si podía darme una asesoría-dijo algo tímida

Por dentro me decía a mí mismo: MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA

M-No te preocupes te comprendo, la física no es para todos pero eso no significa que no puedas entenderla-dije recogiendo mi brazo

Sc-¡Excelente! Gracias Markus em digo Profesor Deathook

M-No está bien dime Markus si así lo deseas-conteste ruborizado-Ok quédate mañana después de clase y te asesorare con gusto

Sc-Otra vez gracias Markus-se retiró algo roja de su cara

Me coloque el brazo y fui llamado a la oficina de la Directora Celestia, toque tres veces y entre

M-Bien Celestia aquí estoy ¿Qué ocurre?

C-Markus he recibido una queja sobre tu vehículo

M-Adivinare Sleipnir y Gunner ya vinieron a llorar contigo ¿no?

C-Solo te pediré que busques otro medio para transportarte pues no se te permitirá volver con esa enorme camioneta

M-¡¿Qué?! Pero Celestia-

C-Lo siento pero la decisión es final-

M-Entiendo-dije saliendo de su oficina algo molesto

Salí al estacionamiento, me subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí a mi casa, llegue y me tome una copa de vino pensando en la chica Scootaloo, no podía sacármela de la cabeza, fue hasta que sonó el reloj dando las 12:00pm se me había ido el tiempo y olvide que había reunión en el bar, afortunadamente el bar estaba a unas calles así que decidí caminar, entre a la cantina y me dirigí a la barra donde estaban mis hermanos Drawing Gunner y Jackal Sleipnir volteados, me senté en medio y le dije a cantinero

M-Hey Pepe Botellas dame 3 tarros-

PB-Claro señor-saco tres grandes tarros y los lleno de cerveza

Les di los tarros a mis hermanos

M-Ya déjense de mamadas y vamos a beber-

J-Cabron…

M-Ya mamones sin resentimientos-

D-Vavavavava

J-Claro si

Así los tres brindamos y bebimos juntos alegremente hasta reventar, eran como las 3:00am cuando llegue a casa exhausto quitándome toda la ropa hasta quedar en boxers y echarme en mi cama soñando con esa chica.

Desperté e hice mi rutina etc…, hasta que recordé que no podía llevar mi camioneta

M-Mierda y ahora qué hago…..ya se aunque la estaba guardando para una ocasión especial, pero bueno a tomar por culo-dije entrando a mi cochera

Faltaban 10minutos para la entrada a clases y mis hermanos llegaron en sus coches estacionándose, les sorprendió verme llegar en una Harley Davidson Fatboy con largos y grandes escapes que se alzaban atrás, me estacione y por obra del destino Scootaloo estaba ahí mirándome conforme bajaba de la moto

M-Buenos días-dije entrando a la escuela

Sc-Hola…profe-

D-Mira que cabron-

J-Al menos ya no estorba-

D-Eso si jajaja, wey será mejor irnos tenemos clase-

J-Mierda es cierto, vámonos- asi ambos entraron a toda velocidad

**NUEVO GIRO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE**


	2. Chapter 2

**COMPLICACIONES**

Canterlot High, Miercoles 7:00am

Estaba en el salón de maestros con mis hermanos Jackal y Gunner echando relajo como todos los profesores lanzando papeles y demás cosas pero finalmente sonó la campana y tuvimos que parar, nos despedimos y ambos partieron a sus aulas, yo tome mi taza de café y procedí a entrar a clase, me sorprendí al encontrar a todos mis alumnos de la generación mayor trabajando en sus droides y me quede con cara de "a va" así que entre y deje mis cosas sobre la mesa

M-Buenos días clase veo que están algo entusiasmados con sus proyectos-

Muy pocos habían oído pues estaban muy picados en sus trabajos asi que aproveche para yo terminar el mío en mi despacho mi nuevo brazo estaba casi listo solo hacía falta trasplantarle el generador pero antes de poder hacerlo Sunset Shimmer entro

SS-Profesor necesitamos su ayuda, el dron de Trixie se volvió loco-dijo la pobre chica alarmada

Me asome a ver el problema y vi al pobre dron loco dando vueltas de nuevo pero esta vez se iba sobre los alumnos

M-Ok escucha Shimmer necesito que sostengas esto-dije retirándome el brazo y dándoselo a la chica la cual cayo por el peso del brazo

S-¿Eh profesor?-dijo en el suelo

M-Jaja lo siento olvide mencionar que el modelo antiguo es algo pesado-dije colocándome mi nuevo brazo, brillante y con ese olor a nuevo jaja lo malo es que por un pequeño error olvide colocar un dedo así que solo tenía 4 pero en fin uno se equivoca siempre ¿no? Como sea entre al salón que estaba hecho una sopa todos corrían tratado de alejarse del robot enloquecido, entre y lo tome para examinarlo, el pobre estaba tratando de soltarse rasguñándome con sus pequeñas patas para terminar pronto de arranque la "cabeza" con mi brazo nuevo y encontré el problema un chip rojo con una calavera encima el cual reconocí al instante

M-Pero ¿cómo llego esto aquí?-dije retirando el chip y volteando a mirar a Trixie-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

T-Se le cayó de su portafolio el otro día y al verlo pensé que le daría más inteligencia a mi droide-

M-Trixie esto no es un complemento de inteligencia es un amplificador de violencia, inhibe los sentidos del robot dejando solo su capacidad para atacar, debiste de habérmelo entregado-dije con voz severa guardando el chip

T-Lo siento Profesor-

M-Si si no hay problema ahora vuelvan a sus asuntos-dije regresando a mi despacho donde encontré a Sunset Shimmer todavía en el suelo

SS-¿Ya puedo soltar esto?-dijo algo adolorida

M-Carajo disculpa-dije retirando mi brazo anterior y ayudando a la joven a ponerse en pie

SS-Ouch gracias profesor-Dijo saliendo de mi oficina

Guarde mi brazo viejo y procedí a terminar la clase, sonó el timbre y los alumnos salieron al receso, me dirija al salón de maestros donde se encontraba Jackal tendido en una silla comiendo galletas

J-Que hay putito-

M-Pues ya ves aquí ¿y tú?

J-Alimentándome cabron ¿quieres?-dijo pero antes de que le contestara se tragó toda la caja

M-Culero

J-Así es esto pendejo-

M-¿Y el otro cabron?-

J-Tu qué crees

M-Ah sí con Apple Bloom maldito asalta cunas pero más le vale que entre a clase, hoy les tengo un proyecto importante-

J-Ay si ay si tengo proyecto-

M-Cierra el hocico-

Entonces llego a la sala Drawing Gunner algo desfajado

J-Y bien-

D-Que wey-

M-Cuanto duro-

D-20 minutos-

J-Jajajajajjajaja inútil-

M-Jajaja no aguanto-

D-Cayense pendejos es lo que dura el recreo además tiene clases contigo ¿no Markus?-

M-Jajajaja…¿eh? OH MIERDA es cierto LA CLASE-Sali disparado al salón donde estaban ya todos en sus respectivas mesas

M-Perdonen chicos se me fueron las cabras pero bueno trajeron ideas?

AB-Nosotras si-dijo sacando unos planos

Snips-Nosotros también-dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila

M-Mejor guárdalo para después

Al parecer todos traían ideas frescas exceptuando a Snails y Snips pero como sea

M-Pues bien intenten modificar sus trabajos, les checare su avance al final de la clase-

Observé como todos progresaban y les ayude en diversas dudas, las horas pasaron y de nuevo sonó el timbre de salida

M-Bien clase eso es todo, me alegra decir que mejoraron ahora les diré que esto es el prototipo de su proyecto final-

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF mirándose entre ellos

M-Significa que su proyecto final será hacer un robot perfeccionado-

Al fin todos entendieron y se retiraron menos Scootaloo pues debía asesorarla me senté junto a ella en la mesa recargado en mi brazo

M-Y bien ¿en qué tienes duda?

Sc-No soy muy creativa al menos no como Sweetie Bell o Apple Bloom-

M-Mmmm veamos dibuja una persona-le dije pasándole una hoja de papel-

La chica tomo un lápiz e hizo un dibujo de bolitas y palitos, no pude resistir y me reí, lo cual molesto a la chica

Sc-¡Oye!-dijo en un tono molesta

M-Jaja perdón, lo siento en verdad Jodido Gunner que mierda las enseñas-

Sc-¿Qué dijo?

M-Nada nada emm bien olvidemos el dibujo sería mejor si me dijeras que te gusta, de eso depende tu personalidad y por lo tanto tu creatividad lo cual es fundamental si quieres construir algo novedoso-

Sc-Ok-dijo y empezó a relatarme literalmente la historia de su vida lo bueno es que es una chica joven así que no tardo demasiado

M-Muy bien pues no veo nada malo de hecho eres bastante creativa seguramente Drawing Gunner ya te la dicho

Sc-Lo sé es solo que hay alguien que me distrae frecuentemente-

M-¿Alguien? Y ¿Quién es? Digo si puedo saber-

Sc-inhalo aire y finalmente dijo:-Rainbow Dash-sacando el aire

M-No entiendo, Rainbow es mayor que tu como es que…..-entonces entendí lo que pasaba

M-Entonces ¿te gus…te gusta Rainbow Dash?-dije con voz temblorosa

Sc-Shh no quiero que sepa nadie

M-Y por qué me lo dices a mí?-

Sc-No lo sé hay algo en ti que me da confianza pareces ser alguien que escucha-dijo sonrojada

En ese momento algo en mi interior se quebró, sonara cursi pero así fue

M-¿Y nunca has pensado en estar con un hombre?-

Sc-Nunca lo he pensado-

M-Ok está bien cada quien es libre de ser o hacer lo que quiera, bueno querida Scootaloo te agradezco la confianza que me tienes y espero la sigas teniendo en el futuro pero ahora debo salir-

Sc-Claro y de nuevo gracias por escuchar Markus-dijo dándome un abrazo y retirándose

M-Carajo creo que hago mejor trabajo el trabajo del idiota de Discord-dije algo triste cuando se oyó a lo lejos una voz

Discord-¡Escuche eso!-dijo y de repente una sarten me golpeo en la cabeza

M-Ouch ¡¿Pero cómo?!-dije sobándome la cabeza

Discord-No preguntes

En fin Sali al estacionamiento donde encontré a Drawing Gunner y a Jackal Sleinir sentados en la parte trasera de su Mustang del 67

D-Mah nigga

J-Que pedo cabron

M-Que hay-dije triste

D-Que tienes-

M-Nada es solo que bueno bah olvídenlo

J-No puto ahora nos dices

M-Bien es solo que había algo en esta chica Scootaloo que me atraía pero al parecer gusta de otra persona-

D-¿Del mismo sexo?

M-Seee

D y J-Rainbow Dash-dijeron al unísono

M-Si pero en fin no puedo hacer nada

D-Pero cabron que no estas saliendo con Celestia?

M-Es complicado necesito aclarar cosas-dije subiendo a mi moto

J-Pero si nos vamos a ver en la taberna al rato ¿no?

M-No creo, no tengo animo-dije marchándome de la escuela

Me desvié del camino y termine en un peñasco algo lejos de la ciudad me senté en el borde y saque una caja entera de cerveza, bebí para olvidar lo ocurrido pero aun así volvía a mi mente el hecho de que a Scootaloo de gustaba Rainbow Dash, entonces recordé algo que tenía guardado en mi portafolios una libreta gris totalmente en blanco, la abrí y escribí:

_Emmm bueno escucha sé que no te agrado y ten por seguro que tú también me cagas pero aun así somos de algún modo iguales y necesito pedir tu consejo pues creo que t más que nadie entenderías mi situación_

_Firma-Profesor Markus Deathook_

Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver como aparecían letras en la libreta debajo de lo que había escrito decía lo siguiente:

_Jajajaja parece que somos más parecidos de lo que pensábamos maldito cabron pues bien….dispara_

_Firma-Lord Markus Deathook_

**BIEN AHÍ LO TIENEN PARECE QUE SE COMPLICARON LAS COSAS, DEJEN UN COMENTARIO SI GUSTAN, LES DESEO BUEN DIA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una luz se apaga, otra se enciende**

Al día siguiente me levante a la misma hora de siempre y sin más preámbulo me dirigí a mi trabajo, recorrí las calles en la Harley y llegue a la Escuela, me estacione y llegue al laboratorio, entre en mi oficina y saque una lata de soda del mini refrigerador que hay bajo el escritorio y la bebí esperando el toque de entrada

-Bien muchachos, quiero esos drones listos para cuando despierte-dije sentándome en mi cómoda silla y poniéndome un libro abierto en la cara

Pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando alguien me empezó a mover para que despertara

-¿Markus?, ¡profesor!-

-…Queeee…..quién es… ¿qué quieres?-

Al abrir los ojos vi a Trixie con gesto de preocupación y detrás de ella el salón en llamas

-OH MIERDA, ¡¿No puedo cerrar los ojos ni 5 minutos?!-

-Al parecer no, hubo un pequeño accidente y pues uno de los droides empezó a soltar chispas hasta estallar, lo mismo le pasó a muchos otros-

-Me lleva-dije enfadado sacando el extintor-todos fuera-

Tarde unos minutos en extinguir su desastre, trae de buscar la causa del malfuncionamiento pero no quedo mucho de los droides después de su explosión

-Bien ya todo pasó pero sus modelos quedaron hechos polvo, tendré que pensar en otro proyecto, bueno, se acabó la clase pueden irse-

-Pero Profesor faltan como dos horas de clase-

-Seeee no hay mucho que hace sin sus drones, así que hagan lo que quieran, nos vemos-dije entrando al laboratorio

Me disponía a dormir en mi silla cuando alguien entro al laboratorio

-¿Si Trixie?-dije dando media vuelta

-Profesor perdone pero tenía que decirle, fue mi culpa que los drones estallaran-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Fue un accidente, trataba de impresionarle agregándole una mejora personal que hice, pero lo conecte mal y se sincronizo con los demás causando un corto circuito-dijo ruborizada

-Wow impresionante, causaste la autodestrucción de 12 droides usando uno de ellos como transmisor, eres bastante inteligente hiciste un virus bastante destructor-

-No fue mi intención en serio lo siento-dijo avergonzada

-Tranquila, no es tan grabe-

-Si lo es, eran los proyectos de todo el grupo, si se enteran me culparan y me ignoraran por echarles a perder sus proyectos-

-Cálmate, no le diré a nadie y no te preocupes, siempre tengo un plan B-

-¿Enserio?, ¡Gracias!-exclamo con alegría

-Jaja ven serás la primera en saber-dije tomando su mano y llevándola al despacho

Ahí le mostré los planos del nuevo proyecto

-¿Microbots?-pregunto

-Sip, son fáciles de armar y programar será más fácil para ustedes además pueden personalizarlos a voluntad, además míralos son adorables-dije sacando uno de mi bolsillo

El pequeño robot arácnido era de color negro con ojos morados, salto al brazo de Trixie y trepo hasta llegar a su hombro

-Sí que lo es-dijo haciéndole cosquillas al microbot

-Al parecer le agradas-

-¿Tú crees?-dijo sarcásticamente pues robotsito estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza

-Jeje ven acá pequeño travieso, vas a despeinarla-dije quitándole el droide

-No se preocupe Profesor-

-Dime Markus-Cuando dije esto la chica se ruborizo, nunca lo había pensando pero ahora que tenía esta conversación note lo hermosa que era.

-Ok Markus-dijo guiñándome un ojo por lo cual me ruborice

-¿Emm….Markus?-

-Dime-

-¿Son ciertos los rumores de que sales con la directora?-

-Cuando era más joven Salí con ella pero nunca tuvimos una relación, hace poco empecé a sentir algo por una chica pero me desilusioné y lo deje atrás-

-Vaya es algo triste-

-¿Y qué me dices tú?-

-Oh yo em….bueno hace tiempo que siento algo por una persona pero no creo que el sienta lo mismo-

-¿Es alguien que conozco?-pregunte, aunque en el fondo creo que sabía que se refería a mi

-Si-dijo sonrojada sobándose el brazo izquierdo

-Pues esta persona debería darse cuenta de que perdería un gran tesoro si no se fijara en alguien como tú-

-…..-no dijo nada al parecer lo que dije le robo las palabras de la boca

-Toma consérvalo-dije entregándole el microbot-Se ha encariñado mucho contigo-

-¿Enserio? No sé qué decir solo em pues gracias-dijo dándome un gran abrazo

-De nada, oh pero no le digas a nadie sobre el proyecto, se los informare mañana-

-Claro, mis labios están cerrados-

-Por algo eres mi alumna estrella-

-Awww ¿enserio?-

-Obviamente, eres la más inteligente de la clase sin mencionar la más linda digo em-empecé a balbucear tonterías hasta que ella puso su mano en mi barbilla y me acerco a ella dándome un beso en la barbilla

-Y tú eres mi Maestro favorito-

Entonces su teléfono comenzó a vibrar

-Mis amigas me están buscando, debo irme, nos vemos Markus-dijo saliendo por la puerta

En su apuro Trixie no se dio cuenta que había dejado caer su broche en forma de estrella, trate de detenerla pero ya se había marchado así que recogí el broche y seguí con mi día, al finalizar las clases busque a Trixie pero no pude encontrarla afortunadamente una de sus amigas me dio su dirección y me dispuse a entregarle su broche sé que suena ridículo buscarla solamente para darle su broche pero pues así es esto

Maneje rápido hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad y al fin di con la dirección, baje de la moto y llame a la puerta, y Trixie abrió la puerta

-¿Markus?-

-Hey ¿Qué tal?-

-¿Qué haces en este lado de la ciudad?-

-Ya sabes paseando y recordé donde vivías así que vine a traerte esto-dije mostrándole el broche-

-Viniste hasta acá ¿solo para dármelo?-

-Si-dije sonriendo con mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza

-Eso es muy considerado, toma consérvalo-dijo colocándome el broche en mi cabello-Jaja te ves muy guapo-

-Jajajaja gracias, bueno yo em me tengo que ir-dije retrocediendo

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Descansa-

-Tu igual-

Regrese a casa y al entrar di un fuerte grito

-¡Sí! Jaja-exclame tomando el broche el cual inserte en mi brazo

Subí y me aplasté en mi sillón, me quede contemplando el broche hasta quedarme dormido

Continuara…

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado, dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen dia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Microbots**

Al día siguiente me desperté en mi sillón, me prepare y cogí la caja que contenía los nuevos proyectos para los alumnos, partí en mi auto y llegue a la escuela temprano como siempre, dirigiéndome al laboratorio deje la caja en la mesa y fui a la sala de maestros por un café, Salí con un cappuccino y después fui a hablar con la directora sobre el cambio de proyecto, toque 3 veces y entré

-Buenos días Celestia-

-Que tal Markus, buenos días ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?-

-Mejor que nunca jeje-

-Me alegra y ¿a qué se debe tu repentino buen humor?-dijo en tono burlón

-Ahh el amor mi querida amiga, como diría John Paul Young "El amor está en el aire"-

-…¿Amiga?...-susurró-Em ¿de quién se trata?-

-Una chica de la que no me lo hubiera esperado, pero soy afortunado de que lo sea, oh perdón me desvié de lo que venía a decirte, debo cambiar los proyectos y esto será el reemplazo-dije sacando un microbot-La maravilla microtecnologica, son fáciles de ensamblar y controlar, a los chicos les agradara su variedad de opciones personalizables-

-Bien, me parece excelente-

-Ok eso era todo, nos veremos después-dije levantándome, la noté algo triste pero no le di importancia di media vuelta y salí de su oficina

Mientras caminaba revise la caja de los droides y como solo había construido 1 aparte del que le obsequie a Trixie los demás eran piezas sin ensamblar así que supuse que lo deje en la oficina de Celestia entonces regrese rápidamente pues acababa de sonar el timbre y los alumnos comenzaban a entrar al laboratorio, pero antes de tocar en la oficina pude notar un llanto que venia del interior, y viendo a través de las persianas puede ver a Celestia llorando en su escritorio con una foto que reconocí muy bien, la foto era de cuando éramos pareja unos años atrás

-Mierda creo que no lo ha superado, será, mejor que no la moleste por ahora-dije dando media vuelta y echándome a correr hacia el Laboratorio

Entré pateando la puerta dejando a los alumnos alarmados

-Uy perdón por la brusca entrada pero se me hizo tarde ejem bueno muchachos como saben ayer sus proyectos se fueron al carajo junto con los de todos y solo quedo de ellos cenizas y una nube de humo que probablemente les ocasione cáncer en el futuro pero como sea encontré un reemplazo que pienso será más fácil de hacer que el pasado-dije colocando la caja en la mesa

-CONTEMPLEN-dije sacando una bolsa con muchas piezas de metal

-Emm, Profesor son solo piezas de metal-dijo Apple Bloom

-Qué falta de visión tienen las nuevas generaciones, en fin esto no son solo "piezas" son los componentes necesarios para formar….-dije empezando a armar rápidamente las piezas y gracias a mi prótesis acabe en segundos de construir un microbot verde-un MICROBOT-

-Esa cosa es verde ajajajajajaja verde-dijo Snips burlándose

-Verde jejejejeje-repetia Snails

-Bien señor Snips a ver qué le parece de este color-dije cambiando su chasis a uno color purpura

-Oiga ¿eso es purpura? El purpura es mi color preferido-dijo tratando de tomar al droide el cual como medida de defensa soltó una pesada descarga eléctrica que hizo caer al torpe estudiante

-Parece que no le agradas chico, pero descuiden todos tendrán la oportunidad de armar su propio Microbot y personalizarlo a su gusto y a diferencia del proyecto anterior estas maquina son fáciles de ensamblar y programar, quizás hasta ustedes dos pudieran lograrlo-dije señalando a Snips y Snails-Pero lo más probable es que no, en fin pasare a repartir sus partes-

Deje en cada mesa las instrucciones de ensamblaje y todas las partes requeridas y procedí a sentarme en mi silla, mientras los chicos trabajaban me dedique a mejorar el Microbot que había construido hace breve, haciéndolo más grande y colocándole elementos extras entre ellos un chasis color blanco, al terminar la clase me complació ver que todos los alumnos tenían armados a sus microbots y se encontraban jugueteando con ellos

-Bien hecho chavos han completado la primera fase del proyecto, el Lunes seguiremos con la segunda fase, ahora rompan una taza y a su casa-cuando dije esto último no falto el tonto que no entendiera el dicho y Snails tomo la taza de mi escritorio y la arrojó al suelo

-¡Pero qué carajo!-exclame

-Pe…pero usted dijo que rompa una caza y a mi casa-

-¡Y se va a su casa! ¡Rompa una taza y se va a su casa! Suenas como un imbécil cuando lo dices, ahora ¡Fuera de aquí! Antes de que te repruebe por animal-

Pasaron las clases hasta que llego el recreo, como siempre, los alumnos salieron corriendo como animales en horda, entre a la cafetería y visite a la Abuela Smith en la cocina

-¡Abuela Smith!-

-Buenos días Markus ¿Cómo andas?-

-Hambriento ¿Qué hay hoy en el menú?-

-Hoy hice mi famoso Chile Sorpresa, y la sorpresa es que huele y se ve como comida de gato pero sabe cómo si bailaras en un volcán, toma un poco-dijo dándome un plato con dicho guiso

-Pues lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte así que-dije probando el chile, inmediatamente mis recuerdos pasaron frente a mis ojos, desde cuando le cambiaba los pañales a Drawing Gunner hasta cuando mi otro Yo me corto el brazo, tarde unos minutos en reaccionar pero finalmente el timbre sonó y Salí de trance

-Wow eso fue cósmico Abuela Smith, guárdeme el resto pasaré por él después de clases-dije partiendo de la cocina

-Te dije que era sorprendente-alcance a oírla decir esto ultimo

Pues el día prosiguió y los chicos armaban sus droides, al fin llego mi última clase se trataba del grupo de mi única y maravillosa Trixie

Como a los demás, explique la nueva dinámica del proyecto y entregue las piezas de construcción y así empezaron los alumnos, me paseaba por el aula observando su progreso y asistiéndolos en sus dudas, obviamente puse especial atención a Trixie quien contaba con la ventaja de haber estudiado al droide que le entregue y progresaba a una velocidad mucho mayor que la de sus compañeros, no era de sorprenderse que fuera la primera en terminar su microbot, su color era un tono de azul igual al de un glaciar y su óptico color celeste

-Felicitaciones Trixie has sido la primera en terminar y por lo tanto te mereces esto-dije entregando un pequeño engrane dorado

-¿Qué es esto Markus digo Profesor Deathook?-dijo tomando la pieza

-Es parte de la segunda fase del proyecto, la próxima semana lo averiguaran-

-Ya termine profesor-exclamo Rainbow Dash-¿Dónde está mi pieza dorada?-

-Descuida Rainbow todos tendrán su pieza Dorada….a su tiempo, por ahora esa era la única que traigo-

-¿Oíste Rainbow Dash? Parece que no puedes ser la primera en todo –

-Eso lo veremos "consentida"-

-Cálmense las dos, vuelvan a sus lugares y chequen los detalles de su robot-dije separándolas

Todos terminaron y sonó el timbre de salida exactamente a las 7:00pm, todos aunque cansados, llevaban una sonrisa junto a sus pequeños droides en sus hombros, salieron todos menos Trixie

-¿Y cómo lo hice "Profesor"?-

-Jejeje excelente no esperaba menos de mi alumna estrella-

-Awww, oh y por cierto, no estudie el droide que me obsequiaste, no tuve ventaja-

-Jajaja aún mejor, me sigues demostrando lo asombrosa que eres-al momento de decir esto la chica quedo roja completamente

-Jejeje pero claro que soy asombrosa, después de todo soy ¡La grandiosa y maravillosa Trixie!

-Claro que lo eres-dije tomándola de la cintura-Eres mi gran y maravillosa estrella-agregue dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Y tú eres mi gran y hermoso cometa-dijo dándome un apasionado beso en los labios

Una vez que salimos del salón nos dirigimos a la salida, el sol ya empezaba a caer

-Se hace tarde, te llevare a casa-dije llegando al estacionamiento donde se econtraba Celestia entrando a su carro

-Hasta el Lunes Celestia-le dije desde la ventana del coche

-Si nos vemos-dijo en tono apagado

-¿Te gusta Guns N´ Roses?-le pregunte de camino a su hogar

-¿A quién no?-

-Pues entonces….-dije poniendo un CD, empezó a sonar Paradise City y los dos nos movíamos al compás de la canción

Llegamos finalmente a su casa y la acompañe a su puerta

-Bien supongo que nos vemos el Lunes-dijo con tristeza

-Mmmm…..espera, podríamos vernos mañana y no se ir al cine o algo-

-¿Ósea una cita?-

-Emm si algo así ¿Qué me dices?-

-¡Por supuesto que iré!-dijo dándome un abrazo-toma mi numero-agrego dejándome un papel en la mano

-Ok nos vemos mañana mi querida estrella-

-Sueña conmigo mi hermoso cometa-

-Hay que dejar de hablar así me va a dar diabetes jajajajaja-

-Jajajaja tonto-dijo despidiéndose con un beso

Volví al coche y regrese a casa, una vez ahí me cambie y me preparé para dormir pero antes de eso note que algo vibraba y buscando por todos lados por fin encontré al causante, mi libreta gris brillaba y vibraba de modo extraño, la abrí y encontré un mensaje de mi otro Yo

"¿Qué opinas de la piratería?"

Entonces tome la pluma y escribí

-"Como sé que no puedes referirte a la copia y venta ilegal de DVD te diré que suena genial y tu ¿Qué opinas del amor?"-

Inmediatamente hubo una respuesta

"Jajaja exactamente a eso me refería, pues estoy por zarpar y respecto a tú pregunta te diré que ya he pasado por el amor en varias ocasiones y aunque muchas veces solo da problemas no puedo negar que se siente bien, hablaremos después"

Habiendo terminado guarde la libreta y me recosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y lo último que pude imaginar fue la silueta de Trixie en forma de una constelación…..pero brinque de la cama al recordar que había olvidado algo

-¡EL CHILE!-

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen dia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Más que un proyecto**

Lunes, 5:00am del Mes "no estén mamando con fechas exactas"

Desperté temprano, pues tenía que realizar muchos preparativos para la segunda fase del proyecto, baje al laboratorio por la cajas con los materiales necesarios, los subí al Lamborghini y partí al trabajo, llegue y como era de esperarse, la escuela estaba cerrada y por las prisas no traje el duplicado, así que use la entrada secreta que usaba en mis tiempos como estudiante, por la parte trasera entre por una ventana que fácilmente podía ser forzada para que se abriera, entre abrí el laboratorio y entre a mi oficina, en fin llegaron Celestia y Luna y ambas se extrañaron al verme tan temprano en la escuela

-¿Markus? Pero ¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto Celestia

-Tengo mis formas jajaja-

-Jejejeje si lo sé-

Note que algo la incomodaba pero no dije nada

-Emm si me disculpas iré a la sala de maestro por un café-dije saliendo del laboratorio

La fortuna de llegar temprano, es que hay café de sobra así que Salí muy contento con mi taza (la cual arregle después de cierto estudiante la arrojara al suelo) y volví a mi oficina, espere hasta que sonara el timbre y así llego el ganado digo los estudiantes entrando a sus respectivas clases

-Feliz Lunes alumnos jajajajaja-al decir esto todos me pusieon ojos de pistola-¿Qué? La vida sigue chavos Jajajaja pero no todos los Lunes son malos, hoy por ejemplo ls segunda fase de su proyecto, la cual se encuentra dentro de esta caja-

-¿Cuál caja profesor?-pregunto Octavia

En ese momento me di cuenta de que nunca baje las cajas de mi coche

-¡Me lleva el carajo! bien esperen aquí y no hagan desmadre, ya regreso-dije enojado

-Bonita manera de empezar un lunes, jodida memoria-me decía a mí mismo mientras salía al estacionamiento

Saque las cajas y las apile cargándolas hasta la entrada, pasando por el pasillo no faltó el animal que chocara conmigo y me hiciera tirar las cajas, afortunadamente solo una de ellas se abrió y de ella se cayeron varias piezas medianas, eran piezas doradas

-Lo que me faltaba-dije recogiendo las piezas

-Ups lo lamento profesor-dijo una estudiante que resultó ser Rainbow Dash

-¿Pero qué demonios Rainbow? Porque no te fijas por donde vas-

-Lo siento Profesor no lo vi, pero si me disculpa debo ir al…..al baño-dijo mientras salía disparada

-Pubertad ja todavía la recuerdo-dije recogiendo las piezas

Acercándome al laboratorio oí mucho ruido proviniendo de él así que me apresure y entrando al aula me sorprendió no ver nada fuera de orden

-¿Qué paso con todo el ruido?-pregunte

-Oh esa fue Vinyl-dijo Bon Bon

-Quería ver cuanta potencia tenían estos woofers, así que los conecte y puse un tema titulado "Relajo en el aula"-dijo Vinyl

-A va jeje ok bien aquí está la siguiente fase de su proyecto-dije abriendo la caja dejando caer las piezas sobre mi escritorio

-¿Más piezas profesor?-cuestiono Lyra

-¿Qué nunca les compraron bloques Legos? Como sea la segunda etapa será agregarle personalidad a su microbot, no solo cambios en su armazón, sino que adopte un poco de su personalidad, para esto son las piezas doradas, en cada microbot yace un espacio vacío, busquen una pieza dorada que encaje en el hueco para activar el modo imitación, pues bien sin más que decir comiencen a buscar-dije entrando a mi oficina por una soda

Salí al sonar el timbre del receso, estaba hambriento pues no desayune así que fui a la cocina y la abuela Smith me recibió dándome una bolsa

-Aquí esta lo que encargaste-Dijo la abuela

-¿De qué habla si no le he encargado nada?-

-Por supuesto que sí, es el chile que me pediste el otro día-

-Abuela Smith, ¿guardo el chile en el refrigerador?-

-No es necesario, mi Chile es legendario por el tiempo que dura fresco, anda tómalo-dijo dándome la bolsa-Oh si quieres puedes probar algo del nuevo chef que contrataron ¡Oye Chef, tienes a un degustador!-

-No abuela solo…-fui interrumpido

-¿De quién se trata Smith?-dijo un hombre robusto, negro (aunque suene racista) con barba gris y un sombrero de cocinero-Pero mira nadie más quien está aquí ¡Markus! ¿Cuántos años?-dijo dándome un abrazo que casi me rompe la columna

-¡Salty Cookie! Si, ha pasado tiempo pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Soy el nuevo cocinero de la escuela, la directora abrió un nuevo puesto para ayudar a la abuela Smith-

-Genial, ¿entonces que tenemos hoy en el menú?-

Pase y me senté en una mesa que se encontraba en la cocina

-Rollos primavera-dijo dándome un plato lleno de lo que él decía que eran rollos primavera, aunque solo parecía un gran plato de manteca grasosa

-Emm gracias Chef se nota que…tiene grasa-

-¿Tu gusta? Toma un poco más-dijo vaciando más-Creo que en estos años has enflacado más de lo que ya estabas-

-Veo que conservas la receta, recuerdo cuando lo hacías cuando nos visitabas-

-Es la misma, se conserva y se conserva-

En ese momento me daban ganas de vaciar el estómago pero la abuela Smith se acercó cuando Chef no veía y me entrego un sándwich de pollo

-Descuida hijo, eso no se lo doy a los alumnos, ahora ya márchate antes de que te de la 2da ración-

Sin objeción Salí corriendo al laboratorio y continúe mis clases hasta llegar a mi grupo favorito (ya saben cuál) obviamente el de mi adorada Trixie, entraron a clase y les di el mismo aviso que a los demás y así se pusieron a buscar las piezas doradas que embonaran en su robot, terminaron más rápido de lo que pensé

-Mierda eso fue rápido emm, pues no traía nada más preparado así que en lo que resta de la clase personifiquen a su microbot-

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?-pregunto Sunset Shimmer

-Hablen con él, cuéntenle sus penas, no se solo cuenten experiencias o muéstrenle algo que refleje su personalidad-

Diciendo esto entre a mi oficina y empecé a buscar algo en una caja que se encontrar tras el escritorio, alguien entro, era Trixie

-Markus-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mi pieza, no encaja en ningún sitio-dijo mostrándome su robot y su pieza

-¿Revisaste por dentro y por fuera? E ¿intentaste con otras piezas?-

-Sí y si-

-Bien espera-dije cerrando la puerta, afortunadamente todos estaban muy entretenidos con sus microbots-Ok toma esto, es una pieza especial, básicamente hace lo mismo que las piezas doradas pero es un prototipo, se suponía que sería una mejor para la fase final-

-¿Prototipo, pues que más hace?-

-Incrementa la inteligencia artificial de droide y mejora sus capacidades motoras-

-¿Eso no es trampa?-pregunto

-Solo es trampa si te descubren, así que aprovéchalo, no se lo daría a nadie más-

-Awww gracias-dijo dándome un abrazo con el que caímos los dos al suelo

-Gravedad jejeje, es un desmadre-dije riendo

-Jejeje Tonto ve aquí-digo tomando mi rostro y dándome un beso en los labios

-Aquí no Trixie, podría ser un problema si los demás estudiantes se enteran-

-Bien-dijo algo triste

Nos pusimos de pie y sonó el timbre

-¿Y ahora?-dijo la chica coqueteando

-Todavía no hay un anuncio para toda la escuela en el auditorio, debemos ir-

-Ok-dijo algo molesta

En el auditorio estaba reunida toda la escuela, al micrófono estaba la subdirectora Luna

-Alumnos de Canterlot, a continuación el Profesor Markus Deathook dar un importante anuncio, es tu turno Markus-

-Bien chicos, este Lunes les doy el aviso que la Escuela Canterlot High organizara el primer Torneo de Microbots de la historia, así es, la tercera fase del proyecto será participar en la competencia, preparen a sus máquinas, pues quien gane el Torneo no solo exentara la materia, sino que recibirá un regalo sorpresa al final, les deseo suerte a todos, para más informes marquen al 771-"Vayan a preguntar al Laboratorio bola de flojos", eso es todo, paz-dije bajando del escenario y saliendo del auditorio, de camino me topé con Celestia

-Markus debemos hablar-dijo con voz seria

-Mierda-

Continuara…..

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen día**


	6. Chapter 6

**EL DOLOR**

Entré junto con Celestia a su oficina y cerrando las cortinas

-Ok Celly si es sobre el baño de maestros, te juro que no fue mi culpa-

-No Markus, ese no es el motivo-dijo con seriedad

-Oh emmm…. Ok entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-He visto que llevas una relación con la alumna Trixie Lulamoon-

-Una relación externa a la escuela-

-Aun así, eres maestro y ella es tu alumna-

-Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿estás celosa de mi relación? ¿Por qué?-

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?-dijo abriendo un cajón de su escritorio del cual sacó una foto, en la cual salíamos ambos, era de nuestro tiempo como pareja hace unos años

-Ah mierda Celestia ¿sigues guardando eso?-

-Lee el reverso-dijo volteando la imagen

Decía Markus y Celestia por siempre

-¿Es enserio Celestia? Esto es demasiado inmaduro, todo termino, estas épocas quedaron atrás, deja de aferrarte al pasado y sigue con la vida-dije severamente

-¿Qué hay de todas las cosas que dijiste? Sobre nosotros-dijo con lágrimas

-¡Ya no hay un nosotros! ¡Supéralo Celestia, por tu bien!, no diré mas, debo realizar los preparativos para el Torneo-dije saliendo de la oficina azotando la puerta

Me retire de la escuela pero, en lugar de ir a casa me desvié y llegue a la Taberna, necesitaba relajarme así que entre y Salí de ahí solo hasta que se les acabo la reserva de cerveza, afortunadamente y no pregunten como, regrese a casa sano y salvo (si me vale madres eso de si no manejas bebe o como se diga) el caso es que llegue a casa y me recosté sobre la cama con mi libreta gris, aún seguía algo molesto así que empecé a escribir

_¿Cómo es Celestia en tu mundo?_

No tardó mucho en aparecer la respuesta

"_Es mi adoración, simplemente es perfecta no sé lo que haría sin ella ¿Por qué preguntas, la Celestia de tu mundo debe ser igual de perfecta"_

Esto me hizo sentir peor

_Supongo que lo es, pero lo cierto es que ya no siento nada por ella_

"_¡¿Qué?! No entiendo por qué lo dices"_

_Simplemente amo a otra persona_

"_Wow, ¿Y le dijiste a Celestia que ya no quieres nada?"_

_Si, aunque no creo que lo tome bien_

"_¿Cómo esperas que lo tome bien idiota? Por lo que me has contado en otras ocasiones ella y tú se amaban mucho"_

_Eso fue antes, éramos más jóvenes, ahora solo sé que ya no quiero nada_

"_Me alegra ser el primero que te diga lo siguiente: Eres un Imbécil"_

_Lo dice el que me arranco un brazo_

"_Eso es distinto pendejo, pero bueno arréglatelas solo me voy"_

_Bien adiós_

Cerré la libreta, me levante y baje a mi cantina personal, ahí continué bebiendo hasta quedarme dormido

Al día siguiente se me hizo tarde y tuve que irme sin arreglar, mi aspecto no era tan desagradable, solo tenía ojos rojos con ojeras pero lo malo era el olor (ya saben típico olor a crudo) llegue a la escuela y corrí al laboratorio pero de camino me encontré con Luna quien al verme hizo cambio su rostro luciendo ahora molesta

-¿Qué hay Luna?-

-No me vengas con eso, luces horrible y hueles a alcohol, sabes bien que eso no está permitido Markus, así como lo que le dijiste ayer a mi hermana-dijo enfadada

-Eso no fue mi culpa, solo fui sincero, por cierto ¿dónde está?-

-Como si te importara, no asistió a trabajar es todo lo que diré ¿Estas feliz?-

-Emm no pero tampoco estoy triste-dije en tono desafiante

-Markus debes retirarte-

-Bien bien, me largo-dije dando media vuelta y echando a andar

Al avanzar empecé a sentir gran cansancio y comencé a perder el aliento, me sostuve de una pared hasta que alguien me tomo de la mano, al voltear no pude distinguir su figura, mi vista estaba distorsionada pero reconoci su voz en el acto

-¡Markus!-dijo aquella persona que se trataba de mi adorada Trixie-¡Ayuda!-dijo conforme me desplomaba

Oí varias voces, una de la cual supe que era Bulk Biceps, quien al parecer me ayudo a llegar al Estacionamiento, después todo se hizo borroso, desperté en mi cama sin poder mover mi brazo robótico, al parecer este era la causa de mis síntomas repentinos y sentada al borde de la cama estaba Trixie

-¿Markus? Gracias al cielo que desertaste-dijo aliviada

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-Yo te traje, Bulk Biceps me ayudo a cargarte-

-Parece que esas clases de manejo han servido de algo-

-Jeje tuve un gran maestro-

-Y que lo digas, aun debo repararle la fascia a la Topkick-

-Markus ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-

-Mi brazo, su núcleo se quedó sin energía, sin una fuente energética comenzó a paralizar mi sistema nervioso haciendo que me desmayara, por fortuna instale un seguro que evita que esta parálisis sea letal, ahora se amable y toma otro núcleo de ese cajón metálico-dije señalando el closet abierto

La chica hizo lo que le pedí y me entregó un núcleo nuevo, después de instalarlo me sentí mejor siendo capaz de moverme completamente

-Ahh me siento genial ahora solo debo concretar la planea….-fui interrumpido

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Primero te vas a dar un baño, hueles horrible!-dijo la chica empujándome al baño

-Pero necesito terminar la construcción del estadio-

-¡Lávate bien! ¡O entrare y lo hare yo misma!-

-Ok ok ya voy-dije abriendo la llave

En fin termine mi relajante baño y Salí en mi bata

-Sabes ahora que me pongo a pensar, te saliste sin permiso de la escuela-dije sentándome en el borde de la cama

-¿Hubieras preferido que te hubiera dejado ahí?-

-Emmm tienes razón-

-Como siempre-

-¡Ey!-

-Haber niégamelo-

-…-

-¿No te piensas vestir?-

-¿Por? Estoy en mi casa-

-¿Hola? Hay una dama presente-

-Bien lo hare-dije tomando mis prendas del closet disponiéndome a quitarme la bata pero entonces vi la cara sonrojada de Trixie-¿Porque la cara roja?-

-No…por nada-

CONTINUARA….

**Ojala les haya gustado, dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen dia**


	7. Chapter 7

**El Torneo**

-Es algo tarde y la verdad me da mucha hueva conducir a esta hora, le diré a tus padres que pasaras aquí la noche-le dije a Trixie

-Mis padres no están en la ciudad, están de viaje y regresan la semana próxima-

-Bien menos mal que te sabes cuidar ¿no? Pues me disculparas pero debo bajar y dar los toques finales al proyecto del torneo ve a dormir que mañana hay escuela jaja sueno como si fuera tu papa-

-Jajaj sí, pero antes de eso quisiera cenar, deberías atender a tu invitada-

-Que modales los míos, pues bien-

Ambos bajamos a la cocina

-¿Qué quieres cenar?-

-Mmmm no lo sé-

-¿Cereal?-dije sacando la caja de Lucky Charms-Ya saque la caja así que ni modo-

-¡Son Lucky Charms! Adoro ese cereal, desde niña ha sido mi favorito-dijo sirviéndose un gran tazón de este

-Ok, date gusto, estaré abajo en el laboratorio por lo que se te ofrezca-

-Gracias Markus-

Baje y me dedique a finalizar el proyecto, el más grande que la escuela haya visto, trabaje arduamente hasta quedarme dormido, desperté cuando Trixie me movió gentilmente

-Markus, vamos te llevare a tu cama estas exhausto-dijo ayudándome a ponerme en pie

-Estoy bien Trixie, ya es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo-

-Lo mismo te digo a ti-me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Llegamos a mi cuarto y me deje caer en la cama rendido, Trixie se tropezó con mi pie y cayó sobre mí pero estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida

Al día siguiente desperté y para mi sorpresa Trixie estaba a mi lado, me levante sin despertarla y fui directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, al poco rato termine y escuche como alguien abrió la llave de la regadera en el baño

-Je como todas las mujeres se va a tardar años ahí dentro así que aprovechare-dije bajando al laboratorio para cargar todas las cosas en la Topkick

Termine de subir todo a la camioneta y subí de nuevo a la cocina donde oí que alguien me llamaba, obviamente era Trixie, subí hasta la puerta del baño

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Olvide mi ropa interior en mi mochila ¿puedes pasármela?-

-Emm Ok-dije tomando la mochila y abriendo la puerta del baño entrando tapándome los ojos con la mano-Juro que no veo nada aquí tienes-

-Jajaja dame eso tonto y descuida traigo una toalla-

-Ok-dije descubriéndome los ojos viene su figura-Eres más esbelta de lo que pensé-

-¡Oye!-

-Lo siento jaja, ya me voy-dije saliendo del baño-Por cierto el desayuno está listo así que apresúrate que debo llegar temprano para colocar todo-

-Sisisi ya entendí ahí voy-

Baje y espere un rato más hasta que la señorita por fin bajo después de veintemil horas

-Siento la tardanza-dijo sentándose a la mesa

-Je como sea, será mejor que desayunes, no tardamos en salir-

-No me apresures, además esto huele delicioso-

-Je y eso que solo son huevos con tocino-

-Pues aun así esta delicioso-

Terminamos de desayunar, nos alistamos y finalmente partimos a la escuela arribando temprano

-Bien aquí nos despedimos por ahora, preparare todo-

-Ok, nos vemos al rato-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Entre y active dos droides de gran tamaño que me ayudaran a "cambiar" el auditorio, no nos llevamos tanto tiempo pero al momento que sonó el timbre del receso ya habíamos terminado

-Bien ahora solo falta convocar a los mocosos-dije saliendo del auditorio

Me dirigí a la oficina de Celestia toque tres veces y entre

-Celestia, he terminado de preparar el auditorio, necesito que por favor llames a los alumnos-dije en tono serio

-Ok, lo haré-dijo también con tono serio

Al salir de su oficina se oyó el comunicado

-"Todos los estudiantes favor de reportarse en el auditorio"-

-Bien, eso fue rápido-dije apresurándome al auditorio antes de que se amontonara toda la calabaza

A los pocos minutos, todo mundo estuvo reunido y sentado en las gradas conmigo en el micrófono

-Bien muchachos, buenos días. Ya saben porque están aquí y si no que lastima, pero ya en serio hoy se dará inicio al primer Torneo de Microbots de la historia-dije activando varios controles en mi brazo

El auditorio se sacudió y comenzó a cambiar su estructura las gradas se separaron y el suelo se hundió dando lugar a un coliseo metálico

-Jem dispersión molecular, hace milagros-dije para mis adentros

Todos los alumnos estaban alarmados y o emocionados

-Tranquilos ninios, todos han de participar en este evento pero a su tiempo, los grados más jóvenes irán primero, el torneo durara una semana se harán equipos de 3 o de 6 para pasar por las rondas, los maestros han de participar también, serán algo así como comodines, si logran vencerlos obtendrán puntos extra en sus materias contra toda su voluntad, al final se presentaran en la final contra sus demás compañeros por la victoria, les deseo la mejor de las suertes-finalicé y baje del escenario saliendo del auditorio y continuando con mis clases, llegando al final del día me reuní con Trixie

-¿Así que el Torneo es algo importante no?-

-Para ustedes, para mí es un modo de divertirme jajaja-

-¿Y cómo lograste modificar así el auditorio?-

-Un poco de dispersión molecular impulsado por una fuente de poder que un em "pariente cercano" me dio-

-Bien será mejor que me vaya a casa-dijo Trixie

-Nada de eso, tus padres me contactaron, al parecer estarán ausentes más de la cuenta y me han tenido la confianza de hacerme tu tutor legal mientras no estén, así que pasaremos por tus cosas señorita-

-¡¿Enserio?! Eso es…..¡Genial!-

-Jejeje me alegra que te agrade la idea, así podre supervisar tu avance académico más de cerca-

-Jajaja si claro-

-Jejeje-dije sonrojado

Fuimos a casa de Trixie por sus cosas ya saben ropa etc… y regresamos a la mia

-Bien arregla tu cuarto como desees, iré al laboratorio a trabajar-

-¿Trabajar?-

-¿No pensaras que puedo costearme todas mis pertenencias con el salario de un simple profesor (si ofender a los catedráticos reales) o sí?-

-¿Y en que trabajas?-

-Muchos estados me contratan para diseñar diversos artículos tecnológicos, en un principio el gobierno me recluto para crear armas y máquinas de guerra, pero eso quedó atrás, ahora grandes corporaciones me reclutan para mejorar e innovar sus productos-

-Wow eso lo explica, bien te dejo trabajar lindo-dijo dándome un beso en los labios

Baje al laboratorio y saque la libreta gris escribiendo

-"Excelentes noticias, el Torneo ha comenzado"-

A lo que me contestó

-"Perfecto, ¿Alguien sospecha?"-

-"No, nadie ahora estoy por iniciar la producción"-

-"Bien, todo está marchando según los planes"-

Fin

**Ojala les haya gustado, dejen un review si gustan, me despido deseándoles un gran día**


End file.
